


Kitchen Kisses and Muggle Movies

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: A regular night at home turns into something magical for Fleur and Narcissa.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 30





	Kitchen Kisses and Muggle Movies

"Mhm, _cherie_ ", Fleur said, stepping close behind Narcissa who stood in front of the stove in a pale blue cashmere sweater, wrapping her arms around the other woman, "that smells _marvellous_."

"Don't call me that", Narcissa scoffed, stirring what was to be her entrée, "I'm far too old."

"Nonsense", Fleur protested, giving Narcissa a little squeeze, brushing aside the pale blond hair to kiss her cheek. "You are as beautiful as the first day I saw you."

"And you are still _une_ _charmeuse,_ my darling," Narcissa countered, turning her head for a proper kiss. 

They settled into easy silence after that. Secretly, they both knew that Narcissa didn't mind in the least if Fleur expressed her affection.

Usually, it was Fleur who cooked for them, and divine cooking it was. She had learned from her mother back in France, and if there was anything more irresistible than a veela, it was a veela who could cook. Even Draco came by for most Sunday dinners, unable to resist the exquisite _cuisine._ He had begrudgingly warmed up to Fleur, who had never actively attempted to insinuate herself with him. She had remained, patiently, at a polite distance until he was ready to come closer. 

She had a way of reading people, and it was one of the qualities Narcissa adored about her girlfriend of three years. It came in handy since Draco had always been his father's child. Of course Lucius had instantly been taken in, Narcissa remembered as she kept stirring the soup, falling for Fleur's breathtaking beauty, and Narcissa wondered if he had even glimpsed the depths that lay beneath. 

_"Why do you love me?", she had asked once, early on, because she really couldn't fathom at the time what a young and gifted witch like Fleur would want with a divorcee of the last wizarding war._

_With an accent that was still more pronounced back then, Fleur had replied: "Because we are the same, you and I. People underestimate us, you see. They think we are just pretty. We are not just that. We are not inactive. We fight for those we love. And we both love family. Above everything."_

Yes, family. Fleur had jumped into a lake once to save her sister. Narcissa had looked into the eyes of the Dark Lord himself and told a lie. Even as she feared for them, she was sure that any offspring of theirs would turn out to be equally resilient.

Turning away from the soup to let it simmer, she twisted around to Fleur and kissed her, slowly, savouring the taste, the feeling of their lips moving together. Narcissa had been so young when she gave birth to Draco. There was plenty of time in a witch's life to raise another child. 

A child who would grow up free. And untormented. With so much love to surround them. And Fleur had been wanting to start a family...

"If we had a daughter", Narcissa murmured, pulling away to look into her lover's sparkling blue eyes, "what would we call her?"

Fleur thought for a second, and then said:

"It will be up to you to pick the first name. The second name will be Apolline. _Comme_ _ma mère._ And the last name will be Delacour, so... it is only fair that you choose atleast one name."

Narcissa raised her left eyebrow, and observed, "you sound very certain. And why, my dear", and she kissed her again, "will the child be a Delacour?"

"Because we all will be", Fleur said, as if really it was terribly evident, "because you hate your ex husband's last name, and your maiden name, so really I see no other way but to offer you mine instead."

"How very gallant of you. Though I suppose I could be modern and make up my own instead", Narcissa offered with a half teasing glint in her eye, even though she still resided in Fleur's arms.

"Ooh, bosh", Fleur said, and Narcissa snorted because her heart was ever so fond of using that word ever since she had discovered it, "you _hate_ modern. You are a old-fashioned in your bones and in your soul."

"True", Narcissa admitted, even though she _was_ tremendously glad about some of the changes that had been made in recent times. She deliberated, "but if we are to be old-fashioned, does that mean I'll have to marry you, before we have a child?"

"Mhmm, yes. _Oui._ It does", Fleur said, nodding solemnly. 

Narcissa pretended to think about it for a second, then said, "all right". 

She intently watched as Fleur's face went from lack of comprehension to disbelief to the broadest most brilliant smile she had ever seen. 

The only word she seemed to be able to say was " _champagne_ ", as she reached for her wand and flicked it so that a fine bottle and two glasses floated towards them, the bottle opening itself and pouring two measures into the crystal glasses. 

"A toast", Fleur said, raising her glass, "to _la nouvelle Madam Delacour._ "

"A toast", Narcissa echoed, "to us. And to Audrey Apolline Delacour."

They toasted. And they both barely took a sip before setting their glasses aside to kiss, smiling so widely that it was hardly possible to kiss at all, and still they tried and tried, both chests filled to bursting with unspeakable joy. 

It was a very long time before Fleur pulled away as if she had just realised something, and incredulously said, "Audrey? Really? Have you been watching muggle movies again, _cherie_?"

"Maybe", Narcissa admitted with a quirk to her lips, "and as my future wife, you will watch them with me."

Fleur shook her head, and then leaned in to kiss her again and again, the dinner preparations quite forgotten. 

_Her future wife._

Suddenly, beautifully, everything had narrowed down to the woman in front of her.

The rest of the world could wait for a night.

And tomorrow, they would announce the happy news. Just like in a muggle movie.


End file.
